


The World With You

by CelesteSkyeHolmes



Series: VirtueMoir Rabbithole [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, The Amazing Race RPF
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Angst, Anxiety, Canada, Explore, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Geography, Healing, Ice Skating, Lifetime, Love, Mental Health Issues, Other, Romance, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Tragedy, Travel, VirtueMoir - Freeform, Winter Olympics, business partnership, gameshow, ice dance, the amazing race - Freeform, world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSkyeHolmes/pseuds/CelesteSkyeHolmes
Summary: Sequel to "Silence and Sound". Tessa and Scott decide to address Marina's schemes by entering The Amazing Race Canada. While they compete around the world, their marriage is threatened by their discoveries of life beyond ice dance. Dedicated to Phil Keoghan and the creators of The Amazing Race, who I thank for reminding us of how small our own worlds truly are.





	1. Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the sequel to my book, Silence and Sound. (There will be many spoilers if you haven't read the first novel - you have been warned.)

Their story began 20 years ago, but it continued in a hospital. 

Tessa's mind raced with images: a tree, sirens, an ambulance, and the sight of blood. What had happened? Where was she? 

One pressing concern ached her heart. "Where is my husband?" She asked the nurse who was aiding her. 

"Name, ma'am?"

"Scott Moir."

...

A doctor was conversing with a patient outside of an operating room.

"Will he be okay?"

"There is a chance of significant head trauma from the accident, so we can't confirm until we perform some scans. Did you see your friend crash into any objects?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you hear any loud sounds?"

"No, just the sound of crashing into him."

"Can you recall anything from the event?"

"We were skiing rapidly, but were headed towards a tree. Our friend circled around us, before breaking our skates."

"What happened when you stopped?"

"All I remember seeing were piles of snow blinding us. That's when I closed my eyes."

\--- Somewhere across the border ---

In her quiet home, Marina Zueva scrolled through the news on her Windows XP computer. One headline stood out to her: Olympians in Distress. 

As she clicked the article, it read the following:

Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir, and Patrick Chan were rushed to Squamish Hospital this morning. The athletes had been skiing at the Whistler ski resort, before they found themselves involved in a collision with a tree. All three medallists are currently in the emergency facility of the hospital...

The rest of the report detailed suspected injuries and a revision of their Olympic performances.

"Poor babies," she spoke aloud. "If only they had listened to me, this would not have happened."

Coaching medallists is so much drama, she thought. The Shibutanis were so easy to train. There should be more siblings in the sport of ice dance.

Что посеешь, то и пожнёшь. They should have thought of the consequences. Maybe adversity doesn't always build character.

With that, she removed her glasses and soon fell asleep.


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina's dreams come true, VirtueMoir fall down their own hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but motivation works as hard for a writer, and I have been searching the earths. May we find it in one another, and as VirtueMoir take on the world. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Scott rushed towards the emergency ward, and returned to the bed his wife lay on.

"Will she be all right?" He asked the attending physician. 

"A few bruises never killed anyone." The doctor smiled, "She's good as new, you can take her home." She looked at Scott, "What's wrong, dear?"

"This trip was supposed to be a vacation for us, I can't believe-"

"From what your wife told me, it was an accident. You may be a pro-athlete, but you can't win in every sport."

"Wait, you knew-"

"What? Do I look like I live under a rock?" The old woman smiled at him, "Congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

He shook his head as she walked to one of her patients.

Tessa sprung from her bed, "What was that about?"

"Just a kind lady who knows a thing or two about ice dance." Scott laughed.

"Meaning?"

"Don't worry about it. But how are you feeling, my Tea?" He gently kissed her hand.

"Just a little sore, how are you?"

"Dandy as cotton candy."

Tessa glared at him, causing him to retreat. "Bad joke?"

"Terrible, but it's good to see you in one piece. How is Patrick doing?"

"Chiddy took the fall for us. He has a concussion, which isn't great. The good news is that he won't need any surgery. They've prescribed him with plenty of pain medications and ordered that he needs plenty of rest."

"And the referral?"

"Right here." He gave her a sheet of paper with all of the medical information. "Now let's get out of here."

... 3 days later ...

"You guys don't have to do this." Patrick reiterated for the third time. 

"Chiddy, the doctors said you'll need a least a week to recover." Scott intervened.

"I'll be fine." He insisted. 

"You're all alone here."

"I have Liz."

Elizabeth Putnam was Patrick's partner, and a former figure skater. 

Tessa stepped towards the men, "I don't see her, at the moment."

"She's in Toronto with her family."

"She hasn't called either."

"I didn't exactly tell her that you guys were coming..."

Tessa glowered at him, as he paused.

"We haven't been talking, lately. She's going through something." He confessed.

"And that's why you need us, that's why we're here." Scott reminded him.

Patrick studied that couple, "Okay, you can stay. But I won't take your pity."

"Pity?" Scott imitated. "You saved our lives."

"I'm flattered, but you don't know that."

"But we do." The couple chimed.

With that, they continued their breakfast. Scott's cell phone rang, but he ignored it and slid it across the table. Him and Tessa discussed a routine to check-up on their injured friend. 

"The stultifying effects of domestic life is the only real match against Tessa and Scott." Patrick piped with the most enthusiasm he had mustered all morning. 

Tessa kicked his foot from under the table, as Scott's phone rang for the second and third time. They all looked at one another: It was an emergency. 

Scott paced across the apartment so much so that Chiddy felt the urge to upgrade. After the strenuous conversation, Mr. Moir turned to his company. 

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go."


	3. Esoteric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the question they had avoided for many years, but she couldn't deny his curiosity. Not when he was in such pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could make an entire spin-off about these two, let me know if that's something you would like to see (VirtueChan). Thank you for reading!

Tessa 

Scott's mother, Alma, had been rushed to the hospital. He ran his hands through his hair, uncertain of the severity of the circumstance. His jaw clenched, and she knew he needed to do this on his own. As Scott left for the aeroport, Tessa was reminded that it was because of Patrick that they were left mostly unscathed.

I promised to be there for him, she reminded herself. They had rarely spent time together without the company of Scott, or at least since the other time. 

"So..." Patrick looked at her. "What would you like to do?"

"What can I do for you?" She found it difficult to meet his gaze, and admired the view outside.

"I asked you first." He poked her hand. "Besides, you're my guest."

"But you're an injured host, and it is my duty to attend to you."

They laughed, knowing how utterly Canadian they sounded. Patrick began to choke on the toast he had devoured. 

Tessa rushed to his aid, allowing him to dislodge the food. "I can't thank you enough for what you did in Whistler."

"I suppose that makes us even, seeing that you just gave me a Heimlich."

The duo addressed Scott's sudden departure, and Tessa asked after Elizabeth.

"We've been going through a rough patch - I mean she is. I think maybe I've been too optimist, using a we where it's just me. I think I forget that I'm alone sometimes." He flustered.

"Well first and foremost, you're most certainty not alone." She placed her hand over his, "And at the end of the day, it really is her loss. You deserve so much more than this, Patrick."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you staying here for me. I'm just not the kind of person who leaves someone at their most vulnerable. Maybe it makes me a coward, but I value respect."

"You're welcome. I don't like choosing between you and mum, but neither of you should be doing this on your own right now. And I understand, but I do think you owe yourself the respect to not let Elizabeth treat you like this. Respect should be mutual, Patrick."

"I'm honoured you chose me, then."

They smiled, as he continued. "Tessa, thank you. You know you can just call me Chiddy, right?"

"You know I could never call you that."

"Why not?" His eyes were inquisitive and soft.

It was the question they had avoided for many years, but she couldn't deny his curiosity. Not when he was in such pain.

"Because I never knew you as Chiddy. We never knew what we could have been-"

He cut her off, "Because of Scott."

Before Sochi, before Scott's grand proposal in Paris, there had been a moment that made their paths so evident. Patrick and Tessa had been talking in the fitness room, when Scott hissed, "Don't you think you should come to me before asking her out?" Weeks later, Patrick had been her date to a gala. 

"And I do love Scott, but I'll always wonder. If God forbid anything were to ever happen to him, am I supposed to be a miserable widow for the rest of my life?" She asked, as she found comfort in his warm eyes. 

"No, of course not." His arms laced over her shoulders and back, "We don't love people the same way, but isn't more love what we all need? Shouldn't we be able to give and receive what is rightfully ours to lavish?"

...

They had spent the rest of the day trying to cook, with Tessa's limited culinary skills. Patrick supplied her with directives, and they made an efficient team. They lazed on the sofa, as Tessa opened her laptop. 

"There's something I want to talk to you about," she began.

It was the application for The Amazing Race Canada. 

"I know it's a long-shot, but this just feels right. If Scott doesn't come back, will you be my partner?"


	4. Exacerbate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've both loved Tessa, but something's just been off between you two. It was there when you came over, it just didn't feel right. I just want you to know that it's not too late to walk away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team VirtueChan thrive in Scott's absence, will they overcome VirtueMoir and take on the world? Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Meanwhile...

Scott

He had arrived at the hospital, and met his father.

Joe Moir peered at him, "Where's Tessa?"

He hasn't been sleeping, Scott noted as they sat in the waiting area.

Weeks ago, when he and Tessa visited his parents' home, everyone had been in good health. How soon things changed. While his father's wrinkles looked minimal for a man in his fifties, the coffee in his hand was an ill habit of inopportune.

"She's in Vancouver, taking care of Chiddy." Scott was stern, "That cup better be decaf." His father's diabetes worried him increasingly, as he watched him age. Touring and training competitively had given him exponential time with Tessa, but took his parents away from him. Sometimes they would reunite after months, and they never did look the same.

Lost time with his family taught him to be more patient in their company. So when his father scolded him about leaving his wife, he did not mention the accident in Whistler.

"Scottie, did you really not think about what leaving that man alone with Tessa would do? He's had the hots for her since you first made Worlds."

"Chiddy is one of my best friends, I trust him." Scott replied, undeterred.

"Your marriage is already in shambles, are you really going to risk it over something so unforeseeable?"

What did he know? Scott wondered, mortified by his father's announcement.

"Our marriage is fine, and I have faith in Tessa." He insisted, soon doubting the words he could not filter from his mind.

"Don't think I don't know, son. I've heard your mother's telephone calls. You'd be surprised at how thin the walls can be sometimes." Joe chuckled, before his voice returned to its sombre tone. "I think maybe that's what gave her the heart attack - her constant concern. We've both loved Tessa, but something's just been off between you two. It was there when you came over, it just didn't feel right. I just want you to know that it's not too late to walk away."

As much as the thought of divorce aggravated Scott, this was not the place to argue with his father.

"Whatever happens with Tessa is my problem, you don't need to worry. But did you really think I wouldn't be here for mum?" He replied, unperturbed.

Joe scoffed, "With the amount of birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays you've missed, I wouldn't bet on it."

Before Scott could reply, a doctor approached them and discussed his mother's condition.

...

Patrick

He and Tessa had never spent so much time together before, and he now begun to understand why. They had cooked together, and browsed the best of Netflix movies. Her anxiety had been more manageable that week, and his health was improving.

"So, what do you say?" Tessa asked him.

She had asked him to navigate the world with her on The Amazing Race Canada. After all these years, him.

"Tessa, I-"

But before he could finish, his phone vibrated.

It was Scott.

Provinces away, and yet he still managed to bridge a gap between him and Tessa.

"Hello?" He responded, as he answered the call.

"What have you been doing with my wife?"


	5. Indignant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations meet Ellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these events deviate from Tessa and Scott's real-life timeline, but in my ideal world, this is something I would love to see. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and as always, don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Thank you!

Tessa

The nerve he had, she thought.

Scott had just accused her of cheating on him. It was an absurd supposition; not only did he misunderstand her anxiety, but he criticised her judgement. 

Does he not trust me?

Over the past few days, her bond with Patrick had grown, but the history she had with Scott always trampled any connection she built with another man. Even if Patrick had asked her out years ago, their relationship would have dissipated. Scott, who had known her since she was seven, who was there during her most vulnerable...and Scott who was afraid but loved her anyway. How could any man measure up to him? Even the mere suggestion to travel the world with Patrick was compensation for Scott.

Everyone is a substitute for Scott Moir. 

It was the stigma that thwarted the growth of their relationship. Her husband was afraid of her anxiety, of what it could do, and she knew he saw it as a threat. Dr. Qureshi, the man who had saved their relationship, had warned her of the misconceptions that affiliated with mental illness. There would be days that Scott doubted her loyalty, but this was new - and it would only continue to surmount their perseverance.

Although her Generalised Anxiety Disorder (GAD) and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) were recently diagnosed, she was not a different person because of it. Patrick understood that she was the same Tessa Virtue, but with a new title. Her mental health was important, and needed to be understood. Many of her tendencies were given new names, but Scott needed to accept that they had always been part of her. 

Why is he so afraid of the things he once said he loved about me?

"Scott, I need to do this. The Amazing Race Canada is exactly what I need right now. Dr. Qureshi agreed, it would give me the opportunity to incorporate the techniques I've been learning in therapy." She relayed to him on the phone.

"So he knows too?" Scott hissed.

"This is about me, Scott. I'm not doing this to you, this is about me trying to help myself in the best way that I know how. You're not here, because you need to focus on your mum right now. Just like I need to focus on Patrick and I."

"Tess, please don't-"

"If you can't support me, Patrick is more than willing to apply to the programme with me."

"Look, I understand that you're going through a lot right now. I'm sorry for assuming that you would betray me like that. Pops insists that Chiddy has a thing for you, and it just got to me. I will be back as soon as I can, but you're doing this with me. We're applying for the race together."

Communication had been their greatest barrier, but it was also in moments like these that years of couples therapy had proven to be effective. Most people would contest that they were able to reconcile with one another due to the longevity of their relationship, but they knew that love alone would devastate the world before it ever resolved anything.

...

The next few months were hectic. Alma Moir and Patrick Chan both recovered gradually, allowing Canada's sweethearts to focus on their grand announcement. Stars on Ice paled in its importance, and they were able to waive the commitment. It wasn't an easy decision, but being selected for The Amazing Race Canada was almost as surreal as winning their first Olympic gold medal. However, the journey gave them a new secret to guard. When interviewers tried to insinuate questions about their relationship, they enjoyed the teasers.

On their interview on Ellen, the morning host asked, "Recently, there's been some news going around about you two being a couple." Ellen DeGeneres glared at them, as she raised an eyebrow. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Tessa giggled, as Scott turned to her. "You know, it's such a compliment-"

The audience joined her in laughter, nodding to the athlete's infamous line.

She continued, "We've been so busy, we haven't really gotten to watch the news, to be quite honest."

Ellen shook her head, "You've recently retired from competition, and resigned from the Stars on Ice Canada tour. Your lives must be so busy."

Members of the audience fell into a fit, as she added, "Tell us what you've been up to."

Scott caressed Tessa's back, as he answered, "We've actually been working on a special project, which I hope you all will appreciate. Maybe it'll give you a few answers about what you've seen recently."

He sheepishly winked at the crowd, before returning his gaze to Tessa, as she joked about why they decided to withdraw from the tour.

After having them play the newlywed game, Ellen concluded, "So you're a couple."

Scott gently nodded, as Tessa praised him for being her best friend, "There isn't anyone else I could've imagined doing this with. It was an incredible twenty years of my life, I won't forget it."

Applause filled the studio, while a petite Russian woman in Michigan gleamed after watching the episode. 

"Special project, dah? What more important than ice dance?"


	6. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago, she had promised him that the announcement would be "soon". Scott had spent every day between then and now wondering what she had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain the rules of the race as the chapters progress. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions about anything. I don't expect you to be familiar with the show, I understand if it's confusing. Thank you for reading!

"So why now? After your fans have supported you all this time, why now?"

Scott looked to his wife. It was the same question he had been asking her for years.

... June 24th, 2015 ...

It had been their wedding, a day he had waited for since the first moment he tripped on her toes. He had been nine then. Today, they had stood at an altar, beneath a carved dome, in a countryside manor. Minutes away from London, the home was Tessa's request. She loved anything vintage, and that had been the theme of their special day. For once, everything had gone exactly as they planned. From the speeches to the surprise hot air balloon ride, it was perfect.

Suspended in the air, he turned to his wife, and asked the only question his body could not show her, "Where do we go from here?"

...

Three years ago, she had promised him that the announcement would be "soon". Scott had spent every day between then and now wondering what she had meant.

Tessa brushed a stray hair from her face, and hesitated before clutching his thigh, "You know, I get so used to using the word 'we' for everything, but this was about me. Scott has been such a delight to be married to, he did nothing wrong. I wanted to wait because I wanted to be recognised for my skill, not my relationship to Scott. I love my husband, but this wasn't about us. It was about our careers."

"And we fully support your decision." The interviewer smiled at them, before shaking his head. He didn't seem to agree with the notes on his card. "However, we understand that viewers may be concerned about the timing of your confirmation. Is this also a response to your former coach, Marina?"

Before Scott could intervene, Tessa continued, "We send nothing but our best wishes to Marina. This was an outreach to our fans, to connect with them. Now that we've retired from competitive skating, we can share more of that passionate side of our lives. For example, I was recently diagnosed with anxiety and OCD. Publicly addressing our relationship during a time where I was unaware of my mental health could have been cumbersome for us ---" Her voice broke, "I mean for me. I think I really needed to focus on myself before putting our marriage under the microscope. I don't think I could've dealt with the pressure back then."

The man nodded, "And I can't imagine how difficult that must have been for you. It's interesting that you say that the timing for your announcement seems right. What do you think helps you deal with the excessive media attention now, that you think you would've struggled with earlier in your career?"

"Oh gosh, I mean there are so many things. I think my confidence in our talent, and really being able to believe that we are that good. Scott and I have earned our medals, and I think returning to therapy really showed me that. It was also working with a psychiatrist and understanding my condition, that allowed me to really move forward with our partnership."

Most of the interview was then focused on their expectations for The Amazing Race Canada. When they left the room, they met some of the other contestants. Two faces stood out like nightmares from the past, a dreaded acquaintance.

Meryl Davis and Fedor Andreev glowered their way.


	7. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and her man make an important announcement, and the race begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for Team Canada, loud and proud, but I thought this would be an interesting mix. Oh the joy of immigration and dual citizenship. Much more plot twists to come. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!

"Meryl?" Scott croaked, as he turned to Tessa. 

It can't be a ghost if we both see it, right? 

Beside him, Tessa had one thought in mind: How is this possible?

Meryl Davis, with Charlie White, had been their greatest figure skating competitors. Not only had they trained alongside each other, but both teams had been coached by Marina. To add to further injury, Fedor Andreev was Marina's son. He was also engaged to Meryl, and they had been together for over six years.

Scott shook his head. Marina was never done barking up their tree.

He had firmly believed that Marina favoured Meryl and Charlie, as she had not been very present for their practices before the Sochi Olympics. They placed second to the American team, and earned a silver medal. It still left a bitter taste in his tongue. 

Meryl looked less intimidating than usual. Ice dancers, both men and women, wore intense make up. Today, her look was minimal, but it could not disguise the years of resentment behind her eyes. Fedor Andreev, and his fiancé gleamed at them.

Fedor was the first to speak, "Tessa, Scott." He acknowledged them with a nod, "What a small world it is."

Tessa, who was usually so poised, only managed to speak in questions.

"How did this happen? What brought you here? Why are you-"

He laughed, "If you recall, I have dual-citizenship. I've even competed for Canada." 

Meryl added, "We knew that once we got married, we'd be travelling and living all over the world. I'm a permanent Canadian resident. Besides, it would be nice to get in touch with my ancestral roots."

Scott felt dizzy, and excused himself from the group. Tessa examined the duo, "You have always followed us, wherever we went. I suppose some things never change, do they?" With that, she turned on her heel to speak to her husband.

...

"I can't believe they're here." Scott muttered. 

"It's obvious that this was Marina's doing, it can't be a coincidence." Tessa whispered. 

Even though they were alone, their parameters no longer felt safe. 

"We have to do something." Scott insisted. "Marina wants to play with fire, we'll give it to her."

"How do we do that?"

...

The first leg of the race would begin in Victoria, British Columbia (BC, Canada). Ten teams arrived at the starting line of the race, in the beautiful Butchart Gardens. They had expected to be introduced to the host of the previous five seasons, Jon Montgomery. He had won a gold medal in the 2010 Winter Olympics for the men's skeleton event, and was well-renown. However, they met Phil Keoghan.

Phil had been the host for the American original programme, for its 30 seasons. At 5'10", the New Zealander beckoned to the group, "I'm sure you're all wondering where Jon is today."

He sauntered towards the teams, lifting his left eyebrow. His Kiwi accent stretched every syllable, "I'd give you the answers myself, but that wouldn't be any fun. Turn around - we have a surprise for you."

A grand track appeared, carrying tonnes of boxes. A distinct stench wafted in the air, lingering.

"Your time begins - now!" Phil cried.


	8. Contention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race begins, but Jon is nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for the past few days, so pardon the late update. If you have any questions, please let me know, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: The Amazing Race covers an hour's worth of screening per week. This work is not limited to what would be shown on the air, but will focus on the perceptions of Tessa and Scott.

Natural fertiliser fermented the air. Phil explained that each team would be searching for a box, hidden within the soil. With that, the host disappeared. 

Nine of the teams grabbed shovels, which were attached to the truck. A pair of redheads began digging with their bare hands. Scott charged toward the pit, throwing dirt around him. Tessa nudged him, as she gently maneuvered the tool. Other teams were scattered, while Meryl and Fedor tested the area for hard objects. Meryl cocked her head, and Fedor began to dig in her direction. Moments later, they produced a small, wooden box. They opened it to find the infamous yellow envelope that contained their next clue. Soon after, Tessa and Scott achieved the same results. 

Tessa

Her and Scott fled the scene minutes after their rivals. It was a race to first place, again. As they ripped the envelope, the clue read:

ROUTE INFO

Proceed to the docks to receive your next clue. 

Touring Canada during their promotions had been worthwhile, as they were familiar the park. Usage of many maps and GPS were prohibited during the race, but Tessa's memory was exceptional. She navigated through the Italian and Japanese Gardens, where two sailboats could scarcely be seen. They arrived at the small harbour, and looked for the clue box - which was marked with a yellow flag, striped red down the middle. 

Scott pulled out the clue that read:

DETOUR

Flour or Flower?

[Cue Phil explaining the rules}

A detour is a choice between two tasks, one of which the teams must complete. If one challenge seems too difficult, teams may switch detours.

In flour, teams must head directly to the dining room restaurant and replicate a three-tiered cake with clues regarding Jon's disappearance. Once they have correctly made the cake, the chef will give them their next clue. 

In flower, teams will head to Rose Garden. The garden carries 280 varieties of roses, and must identify 30 flowers by their names. Once they have correctly distinguished them, the gardener will give them their next clue.

...

Scott

Cooking and baking were difficult for Tess, and he prepared most of their meals at home.They were no strangers to memorisation, and sprinted towards the scent of flowers. Upon their arrival, they found themselves standing next to Fedor. Flower arches carved the path, as the view of the gardens left them wanderlust. 

"I'll take the first 15 names, you take the other half." He whispered to Tessa, as they examined the flowers. A florist walked them through the activity, and described the flowers. 

Meryl was a machine at verbatim, he remembered. They were unfamiliar with Fedor's strategies, but they knew that his stiff exterior matched Meryl's. It was unlike Charlie White, Meryl's ice dancing partner, who was both amiable and affable. His charisma was missed. 

30 minutes had elapsed. While two more teams had arrived to the detour, the tension was palpable. While Tessa and Scott communicated verbally, Meryl and Fedor had barely spoken to one another. Scott browsed alongside the athlete, "So, what brought you on this race?"

His tone was curious, as he made a conscious effort not to sound sinister. Fedor reproached him, "Meryl's been a fan of the show since it's inception - the original, I mean. We backpacked across Europe last year to prepare, after which I proposed to her. It was so romantic - how did you ask Tessa?"

Fedor's frosty blue eyes bore into his head, so he teased, "Which time?" He walked away, indulging in the details of the yellow Aperitif. 

...

Meryl was still examining the Jennie Butchart, when they had completed the detour. 

The clue detailed: "Aboard a ferry to Vancouver, and take a taxi to Vancouver Aquarium. Once there, search for your next clue." 

...

Tessa

"And I thought mascots were scary."

Scott shivered, as sharks surrounded the tanks. They read the clue together:

Roadblock

This is a challenge only one team member can perform. Who's not afraid of going deep?

She nodded, as she held him. "Just stay here."

Their partners were not allowed to help them, thus she read the details alone. 

"Submerged in a tank surrounded by sharks, retrieve orange, blue, and green rings that match the logo of the aquarium. Once you have completed the task, present the instructor with your rings, in exchange for your next clue."

Colours began to blur beneath the water, as sharks surrounded her. It was silent, as her breathing became heavy. The equipment tied to her made movement slow, as she selected round objects. 

Let's give this a try, she told herself.

After 10 attempts, her eyes finally adjusted underwater. When they finally left the detour, only 4 teams were to be seen. 

"Meryl and Fedor already left." Scott explained, before she could ask. They sprinted outside the aquarium, and arrived by taxi to the Vancouver Lookout. As they ascended the observation tower, Scott pulled her into his embrace. 

"Whatever happens, we're still together."

...

They searched for the pit stop, that would mark the end of the leg. The last team to arrive would face elimination. 

A red and yellow mat marked their destination, and Phil welcomed them.

"Tessa and Scott, you are the first team to arrive. However, this leg is not over...keep racing."


	9. Inclination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope we're not that suffocating to watch, thought Tessa. They would work together for the first time, as they tried to solve where Jon was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the locations are very much real, and I highly recommend them. As to my updates, I'm still sick but will try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay tuned: a third edition to this series (or a guilty pleasure spin-off) is also in order.

"The YouTubers were behind us," explained the sisters.

"We thought we were the last to leave the roadblock," replied the red-headed duo. 

Nine teams congregated in the aeroport, waiting to board to Fredericton, New Brunswick. Tessa snoozed, while Scott introduced himself to the other teams. He extended his hand to a woman wearing a hijab, and she shook her head.

"Non merci." After a moment, she smiled. "Maybe I do not want to shake your hand because I already know who you are."

He scratched his head, as the man who sat beside her greeted him. 

"We've done our research, Mr. Moir. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." 

...

Adam and Maryam Zayat had discovered ice dance through their son's school project.

"Zaki came home one day, and went straight to the computer. I went to his room to see what he was doing, and he had prepared a little PowerPoint of you." 

Maryam added, "The schools in Montreal are very involved with sports, and we like to be connected with their curriculum."

Scott held his hand to his heart, and gazed at his sleeping wife, grateful.

... 7 hours later ...

Maryam had mentioned that when they performed the baking challenge, they had decorated the cake with souvenirs from across the world. Scott couldn't shake the idea that Jon was having his own adventure. As he drove one of the show's highly-sponsored vehicles to The Hopewell Rocks, Tessa affirmed his presuppositions. 

"I've kept a watchful eye on Meryl and Fedor, and they mentioned something about Jon being in Japan during breakfast."

"But how could they know that? They were with us during the flower challenge." Scott pondered.

"I think they did some research at the aeroport."

"Then they're running this race alone. I got to know the teams pretty well while you were napping. Maryam and Adam are also married, and from Montreal. The gingers are from Newfoundland, while the sisters move around. There's also Sara and Saleh, father-daughter..."

Two hours later, they found themselves at the brink of tidal erosion. 

...

Teams must work in groups of three to create sculptures. They will be working on one of three sites, where they will wait for two other teams to join them. Once they have nine people, they can begin the task. After completing the design, they will be flown by helicopter to decipher their task. When they have correctly identified "The Amazing Race" formed by their efforts, they will be given their next clue. Here's the catch: as the day progresses, the water levels at the site will rise. Inevitably, teams who arrive too late, or take too long to perform the task will be battling against nature to reach the finish line.

...

Tessa

Meryl and Fedor were already at the challenge, looking polished enough to host a fashion show. She looked over at Scott's unkempt quiff, and shrugged. I look the part for both of us, she gleamed.

When she and Scott vacationed, they preferred cooler climates. Their visits to beaches consisted of photo shoots and watching fireworks in the summer. 

Sandcastles are just sand and water, right? This can't be impossible.

But they were working with Fedor and Meryl. Meryl and Fedor, she corrected herself. Marina would get a kick out of watching this, once the season aired on television. Over her shoulder, Scott studied the blueprint they had been given. 

"It's just teamwork, babe. We can do this."

But it wasn't them she was worried about, it was Meryl's snicker as Fedor nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. 

I hope we're not that suffocating to watch, thought Tessa.

Scott

Maryam and Adam had been right behind them, they would be here soon. But who would lead in this challenge?

He decided to approach the other couple to discuss strategy. It wouldn't be easy sharing the spotlight with them. 

"Hey, Meryl and Fedor, how was the flight?" 

"It was amazing!" Meryl exclaimed, "What a view! Especially those Rocky Mountains."

Scott tried again, sucking his breath, "That's wonderful. Look, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot here. We're all doing this together, so let's be open with each other. Do you have any strategies as to how to go about this challenge?"

Fedor smiled, "We could just work in our teams, and do each sculpture at a time."

Meryl grimaced, "Actually, I think it would be much more efficient if each person took on a different sculpture. We're supposed to examine them from above, right? Which means how they look from down here shouldn't matter that much..."

He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Meryl was a genius. This was a race, he couldn't afford to overlook details like this. They had to be vigilant.

As Meryl leaned into Fedor, Maryam and Adam arrived. 

Everything between their arrival to the finish was mechanical. They began to stack mounds of sand together, starting from Meryl and ending the chain with Adam. Maryam was the first to finish her sculpture, and began on the tenth. Meryl followed her lead, and as each member finished, they aided the others. Adam took to Tessa's aid, as she struggled to reach the top of her tower. Hours later, they were lifted into a helicopter. Meryl was the first to disappear. 

...

Scott trekked the Grand Falls Gorge, dangling for life. Waterfalls crashed underneath him, as their adventure blurred in his mind. He was exhausted when him and Tessa greeted Phil. 

"Tessa and Scott, you are the second team to arrive. Before I can check you in, can you tell me where Jon is?"

They glanced at one another before answering, "The Amazing Race?"


	10. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new project takes the lovers to a place of change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, life has been hectic. I'm pleased to announce that there is a third book in the works for this series, as well as a new project I'm working on, if you're interested in more Canadian-ness. Please let me know what you think, I look forwarding to hearing more from you!

_ Scott  _

He gazed at the rivers below them, that complimented the port city of Chittagong, Bangladesh. Tessa's head rested on his right shoulder, as he hesitated to wake her.  _She was_ _so peaceful in her sleep, but she would never forgive him for letting her miss this view. Or for alarming her by the deafening landing. Tessa always liked to be prepared, she did not like abrupt surprises._

Scott leaned into his wife, rubbing her soft hands. "We're here, Tess."

Her smile warmed his heart, as she met his gaze.

...

Kutupalong was the largest refugee camp, which currently provided relief for the Rohingya crisis. Countless small huts served as homes to the population of one million. Teams were confounded by the size, and uncertain about where to search for their clue. Before they could relent, they met a familiar face.

Cyan eyes and golden brown hair were unmistakably Jon.

"I know you have many questions, and I hope to answer them with time." He shifted, to reveal a clue box behind him. They were instructed to gather relief materials, and deliver them to new refugees.  

...

_ Tessa _

Blankets, food, water; the list composed of essentials. Contrition pronounced her, when she remembered her Nivea campaign. "Cream is essential to figure skating", she had once uttered in an interview. How insensitive had she been to forget the countless advantages she had faced? Shelter, water, and clean clothes, she often forgot, should never be considered luxury items. It was her brand, that was unattainable for so many around the world.

They approached land where water met, but she did not need to turn towards Scott to know that there were tears in his eyes. Malnourished children delighted at the sight of water bottles, as Scott knelt to help a young boy drink from one. It was 27 degrees (Celsius), but a mother's hands were cold. Medical staff carried her into a facility, as a young man looked after her. Tessa wondered how often her own mum felt separation anxiety, knowing that her and Scott were scarcely teenagers when they moved to Canton.

When their supplies had emptied, they returned to Jon with heavy hearts. 

"Good work!" Jon chimed, but neither could muster a smile. Eyeing their grim faces, he continued, "I understand that this is not easy, but that is why our work matters. Your work is not finished here."

He presented them with their decision: build or guild.

Generally Tessa avoided activities that involved food, but she felt selfish in being able to afford a choice. Instead, she turned to Scott, "I'll do whichever you find easier."

...

_ Scott _

He was accustomed to preparing meals, but the same could not be said about his wife.

"What are pulses?" Tessa asked, timed with Meryl's entrance. Snickers provided as background for Scott's explanation, as his partner mimicked his rack. Moments later, Fedor would mutter a complaint about the varieties of pulses, much to the chagrin of his fiancée.

It pained Scott to remember the travesty of Bangladesh, and how little international aid had been given to this cause. He could not begin to fathom the situation in Myanmar, and how often charity was overlooked for personal achievement. Dazed by the grief he felt so profoundly, he only now noticed Tessa and Fedor whispering to each other. Meryl eyed him, as perplexed as he felt. Fedor had never spoken to Tessa without a hidden agenda. Once, it was to flirt, but soon after he realised that she was involved with Scott, he did everything in his power to unease her. And him, of course.

"It's for your own good." Marina had said. She repeated those words after setting off fireworks during one of their practices. He was relieved that Marie-France and Patrice were nothing like Marina, and instead taught them with love.

Tessa cleared her throat, "Fedor and I have a proposition. We've noticed that Meryl has completed half of the pulses distribution, and Scott worked on the other half. If you two are okay with it...we wanted to help each other so we can all finish the task faster."

Scott glared at Fedor, before studying Tessa. He would have a word with Fedor later if he messed up, but judging by Meryl's progress, it would be wise to listen to Tessa. She was right most of the time anyway, he reminded himself.

As they left the detour, Scott shook Fedor's hand. "Good call, buddy. It was nice working with you guys."

Meryl nodded at him, "You too. Good luck!"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Fedor hug Tessa. He held on for seconds too long, and Meryl followed his view. "Are you sure those two were never a thing?"

Scott clenched his jaw.  _As sure as I am about you and Charlie White_ , he thought. But then he remembered that Meryl would hold his words against him for the rest of time, "Never, unless there's some parallel universe out there." He joked.

"So in this parallel universe, who are you with?" 

A world without Tessa dimmed Scott's imagination. Would this mean he had to be with Meryl?  _Oh please, anyone but her._

As their teammates joined them, Meryl winked at Scott.

_What did that mean? He wondered, before watching Tessa learn CPR._

_..._

This pit stop marked something new for the teams. It was a chance for the show to facilitate humanitarian change, but also provide exposure to these causes. Some cried at the sight of suffering, while others rejoiced in their ability to help those in need. Phil and Jon welcomed Tessa and Scott. "Congratulations, you are the first team to arrive."

Scott wiped a tear from his eye, as Tessa spoke for them, "I think we're both so thankful to just be here. We've been able to look at all the advantages we've had in our lives, and we'd like to share that with others. There's so much we can do to help, and this is just touching the surface of what we can do." 

She held Scott's hand from behind her, as Jon cheerfully announced, "Today was a test for Amazing Race history. We've decided that both the American and Canadian versions will feature, for this season, a philanthropist angle. In this edition, we will travel around the world, seeking to provide assistance to many who need it. Today is just the beginning."

Phil nodded, stating that they had been trying to do something like this for years. "There's never been enough coverage for this kind of thing. I think it's about time that we remind people that volunteering your time makes such a big difference. Your rations help, of course, but I think you two can agree that being here, in Bangladesh, is much more different than donating your money or watching a YouTube video at home."

As Phil finished his sentence, a hand tapped Tessa. Meryl and Fedor shared the pit stop with them, as Phil checked them in as the second team.

Later that night, Scott was amazed that this was the first time Meryl had helped them. Maybe people did showcase the best of themselves in good will.


	11. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may not always do it for myself, but I will always do it for Tess."  
> And someone gets a little too handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama to come. If you're interested in more Canadian content, I've started a new work for Anne of Green Gables: archiveofourown.org/works/15186521/chapters/35219273  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know your thoughts. P.S. I'm looking to complete this soon, as there is a tragic trilogy/one-of off in the works. I can't wait to share it with you!

_ Tessa _

Breakfast wasn't the same at high altitudes. She was still tired from the last leg, but couldn't sleep. In their years of travel, Tessa found aeroplane seats uncomfortable, and could only snooze on Scott's shoulder. Comically enough, she found herself restless because Scott was in the washroom.  _Or he's lost trying to find one._  Knowing Scott, in was probably the latter. But Tessa began to worry after thirty minutes had elapsed. Before she could search for him, he returned to her, blanched.

"Scott, what-" she began, but her husband waved away her concern.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "Just a bit parched." 

Neither of them were able to rest much after that.

...

"See those?" Fedor asked Meryl, pointing to the mountains that stretched behind them. "Hindu Kush, 800 kilometres long."

"I'm sure we can trek that next time we're here." Meryl smiled, teasing.

"So there's a next time?"

"Only if you behave."

Meryl played with his hair, as Scott grumbled behind them.

"Kabul sure isn't quiet." he raised his voice.

Tessa sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine," Scott insisted.

The teams walked into a contemporary building that was as peaceful as it was ravishing. Open windows brightened the room, that was spacious but loved. Books and computers furnished the home, but without a clue box in sight. A tall, balding man approached them.

"Welcome to the Asra Orphanage for boys." He said. His voice was soft, but his age had begun to show. Wrinkles pronounced his forehead, and his thick eyebrows were beginning to stray. Exhaustion marked him, as he explained their task: teaching.

...

Primary mathematics was simple for Tessa, but Scott's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Long division is like addition, right?"

The children laughed, shaking their heads. They began to whisper in Dari, one of the many languages spoken in Afghanistan.

Meryl noticed Scott's frustration, and walked towards him. She leaned in, "You just multiply the numbers, Scotty. See?"

She drew a visual on the board, and the boys clapped. Tessa grit her teeth _, Some nerve she has. Two can play this game._

Fedor was explaining a problem to a short boy with green eyes, when Tessa brushed his arms. Her pen dropped to the ground, which Fedor kindly picked up for her. "Clumsy me," she sighed. "Fedor, you're the greatest. Thank you."

...

_ Scott _

If anyone had asked Scott what practice meant to him, perseverance would have been his answer. There were many times when he had considered abandoning ice dance. Watching Tessa injure herself was one ordeal, but his own pains made him question why he decided to become an athlete at all.  _Teaching could've been fun_ , he thought,  _so long as it wasn't math_. It was times like this where he knew that all he accomplished wasn't for him, it was for Tessa.

_I may not always do it for myself, but I will always do it for Tess._

But as he was about to ask Tessa a question, he became aware of how close she was to Fedor. Meryl instinctively came to him, "You seem befuddled, Scott. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He overheard a student ask Tessa if Fedor was her husband, and felt his temperature rise. Scott gripped onto Meryl, "Just hold me, Mer."

...

"Scott, is there something you want to tell me?" Tessa's  voice was low, reserved for emergencies. 

It took him a moment to recall that they were in a taxi, heading towards the roadblock.

"Tessa, I can't do the challenge. I'm sorry." 

She bit her lip, with the car coming to a halt. Power lines littered the sky, but Tessa remained discreet. He watched her walk away. Slowly, she began to ascend in a crane and toward a utility pole. Meryl and Maryam joined him, as he sat down on the field far enough from danger.

"Do you still need me to hold you?" Meryl asked, sheepishly.

He shook his head, laying down on the ground.

Maryam shot Meryl a dirty look before speaking, "You look malade, Scott. I think you should see a doctor."

"I've done a few internships at some local hospitals in Michigan," Meryl piped. "Let's start with your symptoms-"

Maryam tried her best to stifle a laugh, and interjected, "I wasn't going to mention it, but I was a doctor back home. If you want, maybe we can do some investigation."

Before Scott could respond to either of them, Meryl reached for his left hand, "Scott, your pulse is rapid."

Maryam shook her head and asked how he was feeling, "We need to know everything. When did you start to feel sick?"

...

Tessa returned to find Meryl's arms on Scott's chest, with Maryam describing some long procedure she didn't care to know. Many questions plagued her, but the exhaustion left her with shortness of breath.

"Scott, what was that?" she found herself asking him. This wasn't a time for jealousy, she knew, but something felt amiss. 

"I haven't been feeling well."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you usually just know."

"Scott...I needed you to tell me that. I can't always read your mind. I needed to know."

He nodded, "It's nothing serious, don't worry."

Tessa continued, "What's going on with you and Meryl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see, Scott? She's been all over you today."

"No, I can't. Meryl has been helping me. And she's done a much better job than you."

Tessa ignored the sting in his insult, "This is Meryl, we're talking about. She never helps us unless-"

But before she could finish, Scott opened the window to vomit.

...

"Yes, doc. I understand. I'm afraid he's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, there's much more VirtueMoir to come! The prequel to this story is: Silence and Sound. You can also find me on Wattpad (if you'd like to drool over pictures of VM): wattpad.com/user/CelesteSkyeHolmes.
> 
> Please let me know what you think or come say hello on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/).


End file.
